Appreciation
by cheesypuffs
Summary: Hinata and Gaara have a lot to learn about each other. They have to learn to appreciate the little things in life...GaaHina...duh...


Appreciation

The Kazekage and the Hyuga heiress are getting married in just over a week.

It seemed the bride and groom had failed to be informed about this marriage, which has been being prepared for the last year and a half. Last week, Hinata and three of her closest friends and/or family members had been sent over to Suna, to help her prepare.

After the long decision process, which consisted of being locked up in her room underneath her bed for an hour, she chose Neji, Tenten and Ino, who she had grown rather close to over the past few years. Ino had been almost unbearable after Hinata had told her about the wedding; buying new makeup and shoes and hairpins and snow globes.

Over in Suna, Temari was just as excited. Buying her new makeup and shoes and hair bands and sand globes.

Gaara personally, had no opinion on the matter at the time because he had no idea what his bride-to-be was like. Apparently he had seen her before, before Shukaku had been removed from him, at the Chunin exams. She had also made a few visits to Suna, and was a governor of Konoha. It got Gaara wondering why he had never seen her before, though he had definitely heard of her. Hopefully, he thought, she wouldn't be scared out of her sandals by this ex-demon container.

The day before Hinata and her escorts left the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hiashi took a chance to lecture his older daughter about how she should act towards to the Kazekage, and what she should do if he wants this, or he wants that, or blah blah blah...

Kankuro, ever the respectable older brother, also took that night to tell Gaara all about women. How they thought, how they talked and what they wanted.

_Trust me, girls love it when you buy them lots of totally useless stuff. They love a man with money._

Gaara had money.

This was why Hinata now had a new set of pots and pans, some golden cutlery, a silver jewellery set, a giant zebra plushie, an even bigger panda plushie and a stack of new hats.

It wasn't Gaara's fault. He didn't really know what he was doing after all. At least he was trying.

He was slowly, but surely, falling in love with his fiancée. But every time he got near to her, she turned one of many different shades of red, or she fainted. He thought it was of pure dislike for him, so he was trying to make it better, but in actual fact all he was doing was making it worse.

Hinata was starting to wonder what she had done to deserve all of these things Gaara had bought for her. Each day after she returned to their house, there was a package in the hall with her name on it. She could tell it was all from Gaara, she recognised his neat handwriting. When she had received the first present, she had stuttered a small thank you to him after dinner that day. Then she'd scurried away, before he had the chance to say anything in reply.

_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Rule three hundred and thirty-seven of girl code!_

Never mind that this was coming out of Ino, the woman who was engaged to Choji.

What was this girl code? Why didn't she have it automatically installed into her brain like every other girl? Hinata had even asked Tenten about this matter, and she had come back with exactly the same answer.

From day three of her engaged life, Hinata took the apparent hint -the new set of pots and pans- and started cooking for all she was worth. Gaara seemed to like her food well enough, but every time he came near her she just couldn't deal with it. He was basically the embodiment of pure smexiness! And it was as if he didn't even know it...

Even when they were lying together in their huge bed, Hinata couldn't be near him. Of course they weren't expected, or allowed to do _it,_ until after the wedding. Whenever he thought that he had managed to move closer to her, she moved away on instinct. One morning she had even woken up on the floor!

Gaara was getting slightly annoyed with his wife for not wanting to be close to him, apart from when he had to be, like when they were choosing a cake for the wedding. Hinata had been all too willing to get stuck into the job. Trying to shuffle away from Gaara at all times. She didn't seem comfortable with him. Not at all. Gaara was starting to wonder what was wrong with him. Did he smell? Was he too skinny? Was that why she was cooking him all this food?

Instead of asking Hinata for her opinion, he settled on asking Matsuri the next time she came into his office. She could be trusted to tell him the truth.

The Monday after the wedding was the day that Matsuri returned to the village after a long mission. She was rushing to the Kazekage's office to apologise for missing his wedding. The teenager was greeted by a contemplating Gaara and then was immediately hit with a question.

"Say, Matsuri, do I need to...gain weight?"

Matsuri. Unbeknownst to Gaara, a fangirl; rabid one at that. What she _really_ wanted to say that he was perfect in every way, shape and form. And that he had really nice abs. But, her professionalism stopped her from doing so and she simply told him that he was fine the way he was.

"Are you sure?"

Her inner fangirl daring to break forth, she told him not to worry and slid out of the room.

Gaara, being Gaara, and not knowing how girls worked, at all, was puzzled.

Going to Kankuro for advice. Not the best idea Gaara's ever had.

But it may have been the best idea Hinata has ever had.

Kankuro was a very nice man. Hyper at the best of times and severely injured due to his sister's fan at the worst. The few visits Hinata had made to Suna before the marriage, he had been very friendly to her.

Gaara had been confiding in his older brother about all of his so-called 'problems' in his marriage. When Hinata came to ask Kankuro, the boy was thankful, thankful that every spare seconds of his day did not have to be spent with a brooding Gaara who was whispering his problems, not that Kankuro was listening half the time, but he got the general gist of it.

"K...Kankuro...kun?"

"Hina-hime! It's about time!"

Hinata had been shocked when Catman had picked her up and swung her around. Confused as to why he was so thankful.

He explained that Gaara was still insecure about himself. About how everybody felt about him. That he just needed somebody to...appreciate him. And that moving away from him when he tried to make contact, was not the best way to build his self-esteem.

Of course, Kankuro had forgotten the fact that he himself had given Gaara an awful piece of advice on how to get along with a girl like Hinata.

Understanding immediately, Hinata took the next step. Survival Training: Temari Style.

Temari found the best looking boy she could in Suna. He was about the right height and weight. All she had to do was find some eyeliner, contacts and a red wig.

Hinata went into the house next to her own. Then, two hours later came out, looking a little rough around the edges. One could only imagine the kind of torture she had been subjected to inside those walls...

Sabaku no Gaara had gathered up his courage in order for his own mission. Find Out Why Exactly My Wife Doesn't Like Being Near Me. Otherwise known as Plan I. I, for Ino. Hyuga Hinata's bestest friend in the whole entire world. Ino.

After a few moments of squealing, he was welcomed into the residence she was staying in while in Suna.

"Ino-san, I-"

"Just Ino, please! Having problems with Hinata? Well? Do tell!"

Slightly freaked out by the eagerness of this girl, he slowly started to tell Ino about...everything. Gaara went on for longer than Ino would have liked, and since she had to leave soon, she decided to interrupt.

"Shut up."

"..."

Hinata appreciated the little things in life. So buying her a truckload of not-so-useful things was not the answer. A bouquet of flowers would please her. Always the romantic, Ino also suggested a candlelit dinner, with Hinata's favourite foods, which she gladly gave Gaara a list of. Bowing and stuffing the list into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

For three days before today, instead of leaving his one of his normal presents, Gaara left Hinata a single rose, which had her heart beating at unimaginable speeds when she saw them. Nobody had ever given her flowers before, apart from Neji but that was for her birthday. The number of smiles and blushes directed in Gaara's direction had increased, and he could feel it too. He had now managed to get within eight inches of her before she moved away. It was an improvement.

Today, when Hyuga Hinata returned to their shared house after doing a bit of grocery shopping, she was greeted by a hallway full of candles, and a nervous red-head. Blinking a few times to check if she was seeing this right. And wondering where on earth he had managed to find all of those candles...

He had perfectly grasped the concept of the flowers, even toning it down because she enjoyed the _little _things. But this…well…it was certainly candlelit…

She had followed him through the hallway into their dining room. He pulled out her usual seat, standing behind it. Now Hinata's turn to raise the stakes, she stood up on the very tips of her toes so she was able to kiss Gaara's cheek, which made him even more nervous.

The night was spent eating, and making small talk; even starting to talk about their own families. Getting closer to each other.

Hinata had a great night. Gaara had a better one.

And that leads us to the scene we have in front of us now.

In the centre of their bed, the two nineteen year olds are sleeping. Hinata's face buried in Gaara's chest, his arms around her. They're content. Happy even.

* * *

_Hinata-hime!_

_Kankuro here! How've you been? Having a nice time? Is Gaara behaving? If he isn't, make sure to tell me and I'll have a word with him when you get back._

_Kankuro-niisan. I have a little sister-in-law! How cool is that?_

_P.S. Temari wants to know if you two have done IT yet. She says she wants her present to be put to good use._

* * *

_Dear Kankuro-nii,_

_Gaara and I are having a wonderful time on our honeymoon, thank you for writing. Did he ever have a girlfriend before me? He's treating me very well, I think he's starting to get over his insecurities._

_He managed to find some flowers for me where we are and it looks like he picked them himself._

_Hinata xxx_

_P.S. Gaara wants to tell you something too, he won't let me see what he's writing. _

_P.P.S. Tell Temari that I am hoping to use her wedding present to us. Soon. As soon as Hinata is willing. Gaara._

* * *

A/N: I've been writing this for the past two friggin' weeks, making little changes here and there until it was done. There are probably still a few little errors here and there, but I have to revise for exams right now...err...so...it's done now! Yay for GaaHina! Yay for Kanky-chan! And...err...Temari got them a condom as their wedding present...yeah...

**Disclaimer: **is down here because I don't like how it looks at the top...I was going to say something else too...err...oh yeah, _Naruto_ and any characters ain't mine.

cheesebox xoxox


End file.
